Amlaruil Moonflower
| aliases = | nicknames = The Sad Queen | home = Leuthilspar, Evermeet, Trackless Sea | formerhomes = | race = Moon elf | alignment2e = Chaotic good | class2e = | refs2e = | sex = Female | age = 761 1372 DR | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = 611 | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | rules = }} Amlaruil Moonflower (sometimes known as the Sad Queen after the death of King Zaor Moonflower) was a moon elf and queen of the elven island of Evermeet. History Born on Evermeet in 611 DR, Amlaruil eventually married Zaor Moonflower, King of Evermeet However Zaor was assassinated on Ches 2, 1321 DR, by an agent of Kymil Nimesin. She became the sole ruler of Evermeet after his death. She earned the nickname of the "Sad Queen" after her husband was murdered and continued her life in a state of mourning. In 1367 DR, Amlaruil Moonflower lived in the Moonstone Palace above the city of Leuthilspar and was more than 700 years old. She was believed to have reached total harmony and understanding with the universe, something which no other elf had achieved. When faced with the choice of joining the Seldarine and her lost husband in Arvandor or staying behind, she chose to stay with her people. Thus, she was a Chosen of the entire Seldarine pantheon, expanding her already considerable power. As of the 1479 DR, she was gone and her throne stood empty. Relationships Family Amlaruil had an older brother, Giullio, who preferred solitary study. Amlaruil's first child was Ilyrana, a priestess of Angharradh. The princess was followed by twins, Zhoron and Xharlion, trained as fighters. Chozzaster was born after Amlaruil and Zaor wed, and he dedicated himself to magic. Shandalar followed, and chose the path of the bladesinger. Next came the twins Tira'allera and Hhora who trained as priestesses of Hanali Celanil. Another set of female twins, Lazzier and Gemstarzah followed. Many years later, four more joined the family. Amnestria loved the life of the solitary adventurer. Zandro and Finufaranell were mages and studied in the Towers. Last was Lamruil, a mischievous young man. The fate of her children was a sad tale. Either Zhoron or Xharlion was devoured by the Elf-Eater, and the other's fate is unknown; both may have met this end. Lazziar and Gemstarzah vanished during a diplomatic mission. Chozzaster died young. Shandalar died during her bladesinger training. Tira'allera entered into a disastrous relationship with a noble elf, and died of heartbreak; Hhora married a chance-met commoner and disappeared into Faerûn. Ilyrana later took the Elf-Eater to Arvandor in the hopes of defeating it, it's unknown if she ever returned. Amnestria was banished by the nobility to the mainland after bearing a half-elven child (Arilyn Moonblade). The fates of Zandro and Finufaranell were not told. Lamruil, despite his early habits, successfully drew the King Sword. Upon Amlaruil's return to Evermeet, he left to build a kingdom in the distant north. Status Amlaruil was regarded so highly in the society of Evermeet that works of art, poems, and songs were dedicated to her, in number second only to the Seldarine. Possessions Amlaruil was able to teleport any approaching ships miles away from the island using the Accumulator, a magical scepter that stores magical energy, crafted by Voorhi Durothil, the son of High Councilor Rolim Durothil and High Mage Ava Moonflower. She also possessed the magical sword Tahlshara and the Chalice of Labelas, two of the three Great Treasures of Evermeet. Accommodation Although the Queen spent much of her time in the Moonstone Palace, she had a second home called the Summer Palace in the center of the Lake of Dreams. Trivia * Amlaruil often obtained her clothes from Shael the clothier in Leuthilspar. References Category:Females Category:Moon elves Category:Queens Category:Chosen Category:Chosen of the Seldarine Category:Wizards Category:Inhabitants of Leuthilspar Category:Inhabitants of Evermeet Category:Inhabitants of the Trackless Sea Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of chaotic good alignment Category:House Moonflower Category:Members of the Council of Evermeet